


Sticks and Stones

by zap_trap



Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: :DDDDD, Angst, But I couldn't find it, Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Jay Walker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted Jay angst, Skybound flashbacks, curse you inspiration that hits me right before I fall asleep, its really intense, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: He thought he was okay, really.He thought he had it under control.Until he didn't.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nadakhan & Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> SO I was rewatching Master of the Mountain because IT'S ON NETFLIX YESSSSS and I had an idea and this exists. I’m dipping my toe into the angst pool, sorry not sorry :D
> 
> TW: MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE

Jay rubbed his face blearily as slowly regained consciousness, already feeling the concussion-induced headache build.

He sat up as the events of the past day caught up to him. Shintaro, Cole, Kai’s brilliant rescue plan.

Then he saw the chains.

He staggered away from them as memories-  _ nightmares- _ flashed through his mind.

_ Nadakhan. _

_ The cage. _

_ The chains. _

_ The blood, oh, so much blood. _

“Jay, are you okay?”

He was pulled out of his mind by Nya’s gentle voice. He looked up with wide eyes, seeing his yang and the others watching him with concerned faces.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just startled,” he replied with a nervous laugh, masking his panic in a flash. Cole opened his mouth to argue as Jay expected he would, but was interrupted by one of the Skull Sorcerer’s lackeys as they unlocked the door of their cage and forced them out.

_ Breathe, Jay _ , he told himself as he felt the metal clank against his shuffling feet.  _ Just breathe. _

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched the other geckles and munce desolately hacked away at the stone.

_ Aboard my ship, you  _ will _ break. _

He fought back a flinch as the pickaxes thrown down clattered noisily.

_ The loser doesn't tap out, only the winner does. _

Shaky hands grasped the hilt of the pickaxe as he took a shuddering breath, fighting back the panic. He hacked forcefully at the stalactites of stone, hoping the work would distract him.

Breathe in, breathe out.

_ When he's done swabbing the deck, make sure he swabs the entire hull. _

Breathe in, breathe out.

_ You're not afraid, are you, funny man? _

Breathe in, breathe out.

_ Too slow, junkyard boy. _

Breathe in, breathe out.

_ Perhaps it's time we involve him in some of our on-ship entertainment? _

He could feel himself losing control over his mind, the fear creeping over him like tendrils.

_ Keep it together, Jay! _ He hissed internally, his heart continuing to race stubbornly.

But whatever ounce of control he had evaporated as the crack of a whip rang out.

He found himself on his knees, not knowing how he got there. His friends’ faces hovered above him, but their voices were muted, almost as if he was underwater.

He clutched his head with his hands, whispering incomprehensibly as the words hit him like tidal waves.

_ The cage. _

_ The chains. _

_ The whip. _

_ The blood trickling down his face, his neck, his clothes. _

_ His hands and knees raw from scrubbing relentlessly at wooden floors. _

_ The shackle pressing down harshly on his numb ankle. _

_ His throat, parched and dry from screaming. _

_ The cruel smiles. _

_ The threatening whispers. _

_ The never ending loneliness. _

_ Wish it all away, Jay. _

_ Wish it. _

_ Wish. _

**Author's Note:**

> please scream at me in the comments :D


End file.
